In circuit designs that include multiple memory devices, such as computers, it is desirable to be able to detect and locate memory errors. Conventional testing devices utilize complex routing interconnections, especially in circuits that include memory devices having differing sizes. The complex routing results in a corresponding increase in cost for testing. Thus, there is a need for a memory testing device that overcomes these and other disadvantages.